Together we stand, United as one
by secretlovers
Summary: beaten. tortured. naruto and his twin were trained to be the living weapons of konoha. but what happens whe they have had enough. full summery inside. under reconstruction!
1. emotionless sorrow

Stand now stand proud

**Yeah, just to let you know. The whole control of the dead thing isn't my idea. I have borrowed it with the approval from ****Kagome Yuki Niwa ****from the series of one shots that she write called 'Addiction to purity' it was a kagome/Neji pairing called 'allow me to see'. Really good, her one shots are awesome and you should really try them out and read some. I bet you would enjoy them just as much as I do.**

**Summery: Naruto and his twin was raised to be the living weapons of Konoha. Unfeeling and unthinking. The council think they have the two wrapped around their fingers, that they have the demon brats under control. But what happen when the 3****rd**** Hokage dies. And they have had enough. They take matters into their own hands before they just disappear. No one seen or heard from them since. But years later, war is on the horizon for the hidden leaf village, down in numbers and weak, they need the aid of another village. But what happens when the village they seek aid from, is being led by konoha's old living weapons. And they want revenge.**

"Mission report." Boomed an intimidating voice

There were four figures standing in front of him with hands behind there backs and legs spread slightly apart. Two of them were small, looking to be only 4 years olds with their stature. One had light silvery purple hair that was well kept. Their hair went to their shoulders. You couldn't see the face due to the fact that the person had donned a silver black mamba snake mask. But you could tell the figure was obviously female, what with her petite body. The one next to her was slightly taller then her and was a male, he had blonde hair that was spike, like the girl next to him he also donned a mask, only his was of a red fox.

There were to adults next to them, but for some reason, they seemed to be nervous and jittery around the two beings of obvious size difference.

"Mission was successful sir. With the aid of hell fox and Black Death making quick work of the army, we were able to carry out the mission with no trouble at all." Said the man next to the newly dubbed Black Death, passing nervous glances at both hell fox and Black Death, he was shifting his feet around in anxiety.

He couldn't help but shudder slightly, it wasn't a battle he had witnessed, it was a full on slaughter! Black Death had summoned the dead to help with the fight and seeing all those beings come out of the ground missing pieces of flesh and seeing some of their bones protruding from their skin. Seeing as their dull teeth tore into flesh and bone, and the screams of all the unfortunate souls who got in their way. And then watching as the ones killed got up and killed their ex comrades. That wasn't the only thing, watching the boy chop through the ranks of their enemy like butter, using the elements was a very intimidating sight. The older Anbu could remember the blood, organs, bones, and bodies laid out on the field. He knew he would never forget such a sight for as long as he lives, and that it would always haunt him.

"I see is there anything else I should know about?" asked the voice again.

The man gave one last subtle glance at the two small assassins before answering, "No sir, there is nothing else to say."

"Good, you may leave, Black Death, hell fox, you two stay behind."

With that the other pair slowly left the office, leaving the three alone.

"Naruto, Kimiko, could you please remove your masks?" the man asked.

Without answering or making a sound or reply, the two small figures removed their masks. There you would see what would chill anyone soul to the bone. The girl had a z shape on her forehead, she was obviously a real 4 year old child, but she had no baby fat on her face, making her look regal and more womanly. In fact, she didn't have nay baby fat at all; she was well toned and trained for fighting. But the thing that would shock you to the core would be her eyes. They were so lifeless, not a single emotion in those pink depths; not, annoyance, anger excitement, happiness, or even cold indifference. They were just empty voids. Such a frightening thing to see on a child. (I have an older version of the girl on my profile, just look up kimiko)

The boy's eyes were just the same, only his eyes were blue. He had tanned skin and three jagged whisker marks on each cheek, and had a strong build. He was the same age as the girl next to him.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." They both said, not even a hint of emotion in their tones.

The old man looked at both of them sadly and bowed his head slightly in regret as he remembered how the two came to be like this in the first place.

OXO Flash back OXO

_The councilmen and Hokage were sitting in the meeting room. All of their heads were down in sadness and shame at the fact that their 4__th__ Hokage's death, as well as the fact that they could have done nothing about it._

_Suddenly they heard a small cry next to Sarutobi and they turned to glare hatefully at the cause of such a sound. In the old man's arms were two babies, twins in fact, a boy and a girl. The council men and woman growled low in their throats. Till finally, one of them had enough and jumped up._

"_Those __THINGS__ – he spat in distaste- should be killed! They killed our beloved 4__th__ Hokage and we should return the favor!" he yelled. You could hear the others agreeing with him, all except one Sarutobi Sasuke._

"_No!" he bellowed "these children have done nothing wrong! It is the dieing wish of Minato (sp?) that these children be praised like the heroes they are! Not put them to death like some common animal. I will not allow you to do such a thing! I will not let you kill two helpless children because of your own ignorance!"_

_But another council man stood, "It is either death or they become the living weapons of Kanoha! (sp?) We will not stand for anything less. Make your choice Sarutobi!"_

"_Fine. – the Hokage said giving up when he saw this wasn't going to go anywhere- they will become weapons." With that he carefully took the children in his arms and walked away._

OXO end flashback OXO

Now he was regretting his choice deeply. Sometimes he caught himself thinking it would have been better if he had just killed them, then he would sneer at himself for such thoughts and convince himself that it was possible to save them. But no matter what he thought of nothing could get through to them. Not a single emotion would come onto their faces or even in their eyes.

He tried everything, from saying he would buy them anything they want, to giving them new techniques they could use.

But he never knew that the two had found ancient scrolls and weapons they could use to battle with on one of their missions. Kimiko often used Bakari ('noble oath' in Egyptian) an ancient and powerful staff that had chosen her to be its mistress. she had gained a spell book but no one but her brother knew about that, the spell book, it seemed to have very spell, incantation, curse, counter-curse, counter-spell, medical herbs, and well just about everything one would need to learn in it, the last weapon she had was a beautifully crafted flute made from the fangs of the strongest demons alive it was also her most preferred weapon to use in battle, but she didn't just get her most preferred weapon of choice easily. She had to fight each demon that gave up a fang to make the flute to prove she was worthy.

She didn't win but she managed to impress them that a four years old was a strong as she was and proved to be worthy of the honor bestowed upon her, the flute named Ialu (field of dreams in Egyptian.) All the weapons suited her well and were her weapons of choice, and you could often see her polishing her arsenal and making them shine. In fact, she had created a bracelet from one of the spells she learned, turned them into charms and attached them to the bracelet (you know those charm bracelets not the ones that dangle and make a lot of jingling noise but those silver clip on ones you could get from Wal-Mart.)

Naruto had gained a glaive that looked positively dangerous and helped him with his control of the elements. The last weapon he had didn't have a name yet. But it was the grim reaper's scythe and now gave him all the abilities the grim reaper had.

Neither told the Hokage of their gained weapons, and in the presence of anyone who would report it to the old man they used regular swords and dagger. Neither twin liked anything about Kanoha. not even the Hokage, they merely did what is asked of them because it is necessary, but the moment the old man was out of the way they would kill anyone who dared order them. They gave off the façade of having no emotions but it wasn't totally true, they had emotions, but they were suppressed and would remain so as long as they were stuck in Kanoha.

In fact, whenever they return from a mission they would find some place where they could go without anyone to bother them. Then they would put up an invisibilty spell and a sound proof spell and would practice magic. Kimiko seemed to favor the dark arts but could do any spell she wanted. Naruto prefered elemental spell and the like, though he had a hard time on usung the weaker spells, even though he could esily preform a powerful high class spell. They kept this heavily guarded sercet to themselves becuse they knew if the council men or hokage caught wind of what they were doing it wouldn't look good for them. Yes, they were strong and can hold their own against an Anbu, but against the hokage... no chance in hell.

Both twins were feared throughout the entire elemental nations. No one dared to cross them other then fools and the ones who actually wanted to die. Usually when an enemy saw them they went running with their tail between their legs, but the thing they all feared the most, was looking into those kids' eyes, to see those cold emotionless globes that could care less if you were dead or alive, only that you were a detriment to their mission. Those eyes that had everyone cower in fear and beg for mercy, but that mercy never once happened. Those who begged were merely killed a lot more harshly then the ones who didn't. And Sarutobi was increasingly guilty about that, about the fact that if he was stronger, then those poor children wouldn't have had to grow up the way they did. If he had just put his foot down and said no, then maybe things would have been different, but he had made his choice and now those two cold hearted inhuman children were the ending results.

Looking at the stotic children the Hokage felt his heart thud painfully. He badly wished for them to show some kind of emotion; anything, even if that emotion was a sadistic one that could rival Ibiki, at least then he would know that they are capable of feeling, which was the first step to helping them gain their humanity.

But doing such a thing will be hard, it was beaten into them that having any emotions at all would be a detriment to any mission, and that a shinobi has no need for such nuisances. They were taught the ways of the assassin by the best, for that is what they-especially kimiko- excel at. They were taught how to torture anyone both mentally and physically by the very best, to kill without mercy or hesitation. The laws and regulations of the shinobi were pounded into their heads brutally till they could recite every little thing word for word without even making a slight mistake.

They were taught strategy by the best possible candidates in the village and their intelligence far surpasses that of even a demon's. They were beaten into the ground, brutally, unmercifully, to be the absolute strongest there is in the village. If they ever fell short of what was expected of them, they were severely punished, and all their training began when they were two months old. Those two have lived a harsh life, and to survive it their hearts had frozen over and tears had dried up.

It seemed as if nothing could get to them, and the aged old man sometimes thought about giving up. But then he remembered the conversation- more like argument- he had had with his student Jiraiya of the toads after his meeting with the council

OXO flashback OXO

"_Sensei, you can't be serious! You would really do this to HIS children. To the very beings he gave his life for and asked this village to see as heroes!" shouted Jiraiya in outrage._

"_I'm completely serious Jiraiya. They will become weapons. It was either that or kill them." said the aged man._

"_You could give them to me! We'll disappear from the world till everything cools down. I could train them on how to defend themselves and-"_

"_Enough Jiraiya! I have given my answer, they will become weapons! End of story!" the man yelled._

_This caused Jiraiya to narrow his eyes, he had a look on his face as if seeing someone for the first time, and he absolutely detests what he sees. His face became stotic but you could clearly see his rage filled eyes. Sneering at the old man Jiraiya spat at his feet and walked away, slamming the door behind him._

_That was the last time Sarutobi had heard from the toad sage._

_OXO end flashback OXO_

"kimiko, Naruto you both will be guarding the sacred scroll today. We have reports that an attempt to steal it will happen soon, how many attempts we do not know. You mission starts now." The Hokage said.

Both children merely nodded and put their masks back on before kimiko just seemed to melt into the ground and Naruto disappeared in a gust of wind. Leaving the old man to regret his action made in the past in solitude.

**Okay I know you're probably confused about this. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Also this will have many people from different anime on this fic, as well as the fact tbat this story won't go word for word on the actual show or manga. Like the wave mission and all that other stuff so don't go saying that didn't happen. I am going to do what I think will suit this story best. If you have any ideas or suggestions then don't hesitate to say them.**

**sorry, i had to start a completely new fic of stand now stand proud though i changed the title. because the stupid fan fics wouldn't even let me get to the file on it to add a chapter or even delete the story so i had to start all over. well the next chap will be up real soon.**


	2. Incredible realization

Stand now stand proud chap 2

**ATTENTION!: the no names idea is the idea of sabrinaw in her fic ****WHAT THE HELL?**** That fic is funny as hell and you haven't lived till you read it. and also Aidan and his family isn't mine either, they belong to Blondekell with his/her fic called ****fair is fair**** it's a really good fic and I recommend it to those who like Inuyasha/twilight cross overs.  
**

**Also I would like to give a special thanks to….**

**dragoon-zerox**** for giving very good advice and ideas.**

**Mazuko****, and**** shadowcat971 **** for putting my story as one of their favorites**

Four black blurs rushed by, covered by the darkness of the night. On the rare occasion that the figures slowed down a bit you could see the silhouettes of three grown men and one adult woman wearing masks. You couldn't see what kind of mask they had on but with the speed and grace they displayed you could easily tell they were Anbu.

Silently the four adults jumped down into a shaded clearing with a scroll in the middle resting on a pillow set on a statue of a hand. The four figures walked up to it slowly while one began silently chuckling.

"Damn, this was a lot easier then I thought it would be. You would think such an important scroll would be heavily guarded." An Anbu with a boar mask said smugly.

"Yeah, well don't let it get to your head, we still need to get the scroll then take it back to the village, this mission is by no means over." Said one with a neko mask.

The boar masked Anbu just huffed and began walking up to the scroll.

"Please, like anyone here could stop us." He said.

"Black Death and hell fox would be able to if they knew we are here, do you really want to get on their bad side. You know they don't show any mercy, if they found us we will be as good as dead." Hissed the neko.

The boar only waved his hand lazily and continued his way to the scroll, all the while saying, "Please, like I am going to be killed by two measly children. I bet they would piss their pants and cry for their---"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as he fell to the ground, limp and unmoving. The other Anbu were about to go to him to see what was wrong when they saw him slowly turn to dust. That caused the others to be completely on edge.

All of them mentally beating themselves over the heads for not paying attention to their surroundings, and now they were going to pay for their foolishness. The neko was all but cursing when he saw one of his subordinates fall to the ground in a bloody mess.

Then in a flash, he saw the cause for his comrades' deaths—more like causes. Konoha's Black Death and hell fox were standing in front of the remaining two Anbu with imposing auras.

A cannery masked Anbu tried to attack Black Death but the small child merely flicked her wrist and the full grown adult stopped mid step.

"W-what! What form of jutsu is this!" screeched the cannery masked Anbu in fright. She desperately tried to break free of the hold on her but no matter what she did; no matter what she thought of she couldn't break free.

"What the he---"the cannery didn't get the chance to finish, as hell fox lodged a chakra enforced kunai through her head. The poor cannery fell down dead as the neko looked on in horror as the two inhuman assassins turned their attentions onto him.

Slowly he backed away, he knew there was no use in pleading for his life, they would only make his death more brutal and painful if he did that, his only hope of staying alive was if someone called those two off. There was nothing he could do but hope for a quick death, but that didn't stop the uncontrolled fear he felt when he saw them walking towards him, and to his up most fright, he saw those frigid globes staring him down emotionlessly. Those hauntingly blank and uncaring eyes that are the worst nightmare to anyone, the eyes that strike fear into the most hardened of shinobi and make them want to beg and plead for death, as long as it meant that they would be able to get away from those soulless eyes.

Slowly and with a predatory edge, the girl glided towards the scared neko. Her brother merely stayed behind, it seemed he was going to allow her this kill seeing as he stole the one she would have finished off before.

In blind panic the neko shot a katon jutsu at the girl. She didn't move as the great dragon came barreling at her, nor did she move when it hit her. This caused the neko to gain some hope, maybe he had defeated her. only to realize there was no agonized scream or even a grunt of pain. Looking closely he watched in absolute horror as not only did the flames not even remotely effect the girl, but she appeared to be eating the flames themselves.

The neko masked Anbu watched paralyzed in fear as she scooped up a handful of flames before delicately putting them into her mouth and swallowing it whole before getting another scoop. Soon enough, all the flames were gone and Black Death continues on her way towards the stock still neko. He was cornered and with no where to go, loosing all hope for survival, the frightened Anbu closed his eyes waiting for the end. He never felt the deadly and precise blow to his head….

The Hokage sighed as he watched everything that happened with sad eyes on his crystal ball, he looked towards his right and gazed at a closed scroll.

'is it time I finally told them?.... no, they aren't yet ready to know of such things yet, when they are older, then I will tell them, not a moment sooner."

8 years have passed, and the twins grew colder and more closed off around people. But secretly, when no one was around, when there was no possible way anyone could see what was happening, not even the Hokage. They laughed and smiled, ran around and played; they practiced more magic and over time, had met the kyuubi.

Now that was one weird fox, ( with a crush on kimiko) he was an absolute pervert, but he helped them actually gain their emotions. He also trained them to become stronger and of the ways of their people. That was something they learned, they weren't human. It was a shocking day when they had found out. It was the beginning of their first training session and both children could remember it as if it were yesterday. The day that everything changed for them and was made all the more real. It was when reality finally set in, that they actually began to think for themselves for once, and both were thankful to the perverted fluff ball for that.

OXO flashback OXO

They were in kimiko's mindscape where the training was going to begin; kyuubi had told them that they would be switching off whose mind they would use for training every other day so as not to put to much stress on their minds and bodies. The great fox demon looked both children in the eyes; there was something there, an emotion that even he was unfamiliar with, one that he couldn't put a name to. But he needed to get things straight with the both of them, here and now, they may be trained assassins, but they were still children and acted like such, even if it was only done mentally.

"**Kits why is it that you want to protect this village after all the Hell they put you through?"** He asked

"Because that is what we were trained to do." Kimiko started

"We have nothing else that is a possibility for us." Naruto continued.

"We were born unfortunate, we have no other options available for us, nothing we can do that would differ from what we are presently doing" kimiko took up after him.

"And it is that precise reason why we protect this village" the twins said in unison finished with Kyuubi looking disappointed

"**Kids you are going to realize just how wrong you both are after this training I'm going to put you through with this portion beginning here within your minds. The first things we will be doing for your training will completely destroy the very foundation of your beliefs. What I'm about to unlock is the Thought chakra which deals with knowledge but is blocked by stupidity.**" He said

"We have not done anything stupid, far from it." kimiko said blankly.

"**You think there is no other alternative for you, that you two have absolutely nothing to amount for. You think that just because THIS HELLHOLE OF A VILLAGE doesn't accept you that no one else will. You think that no one could care because you are supposed monsters, and that you're actually starting to believe what the villagers say, that you don't deserve to live. Pathetic!" ** Kyuubi hissed in outrage.

"But you don't understand we don't have a choice in the matt—"Naruto was cut off by an enraged kyuubi.

"**You believed that since you were used to be my containers that you have nothing left to amount to, that you will never be accepted no matter where you go and no matter how hard you try, so you just gave up and became the council's puppets; taking orders and doing as your masters tell you to like good little puppies is a complete and total act of stupidity. You need to realize that you need to think for yourselves. Yes, it's good to listen to others' ideas and opinions, but you don't need to always take their words to heart. Listen to what they say and then come up with you conclusion, don't let others do it for you all the time. You have very intelligent thoughts going through your heads, you just need to use it and put them into action more often"** He said seeing the twins looking down at that like the realization finally hit them. They knew it, the People knew it, the whole world knew that the people of this village were narrow minded idiots and yet they believed what those fools told them, how there was nothing else they would ever be able to do. They finally saw the truth.

'_It appears that we need to start believing in ourselves more and use our heads for more then just killing brother.'_

'_It appears so sister, and this time, we're doing things how we want to do them_.' they thought until both felt something 'releasing' like the hold on them just disappeared and they were now better people because of it.

"**Congratulations Kits you unlocked the first chakra the Thought Chakra. Now be aware Naruto, kimiko, once you start this process you cannot stop until all eight are open and you fight the representative of the blocks. Now then are you ready?**" He asked in concern, his answer was Naruto and kimiko nodding and sitting down in meditative positions side by side. Kyuubi then copied the two children in a position of his own.

"**Well then let's get started**"

Deep within Naruto and kimiko's head they laid in kimiko's mindscape with their tenant Kyuubi sitting before him. The twin weapons were now trying to unlock their second chakra, the earth chakra that was located at their spine. It deals with survival and is blocked by fear. The ways that they could release the chakra was by thinking of what their fears were and learn from it. This type of training was mental as well as spiritual training as the duo assassins was sure that without a doubt that they would not like this one but it would help in the long run.

The twins tried to think of a fear in their life. But try as they might, they couldn't think of a single thing. Well that is till Naruto remembered a time when the council made the shinobi training them separate them. It was a form of punishment when they were 3. The reason why they were being punished was because they didn't do something perfectly the first time they tried it. When they were separated from each other they were then beaten and tortured, kimiko was raped. And that would happen every time they didn't perform anything with no flaws what so ever. That was their greatest fear, to be away from each other and all alone. They were so frightened in their remembrance they didn't realize they were shaking slightly. Not until they felt a hand on their shoulder and looked up to see kyuubi looking at them with eyes full of understanding and wisdom.

"**Kits, they were only visions. This type of training is as I told you both, a mental and spiritual journey that you must go through. The visions are the repressed memories your mind worked so hard to burry deep within your subconscious in order for you to continue but thanks to this you may learn from them and overcome them**." Kyuubi said with the shaken twins nodding in understanding.

They closed their eyes and the visions returned except this time neither shook nor even flinched only learned what they were saying to them. their fear was being taken away from one another, they were afraid that no one would ever care for them as their twin does and that they would be all alone in the world if they were without the other. They now knew what their fear was and instantly let it go. They felt the effect making them stronger again as their minds seemed to ease up with this realization. When they both opened their eyes they saw their tenant smirk

"**Congrats kits you just unlocked your earth chakra. Now then onto the next one which is the fire chakra located in the stomach. It deals with will power but is blocked by shame. Open your mind to your memories and locate the reason as to why it's blocked.**" Kyuubi stated

Naruto and kimiko closed their eyes and once again the visions returned. They saw the memories of the villagers coming after them, when ever they walked into a store and they forcefully kicked them out, or when they allowed the villagers to overcharge them on anything they wanted or needed, fearing that if they defended themselves, the council will punish them severely. They learned that it was due Naruto and his sister allowing people to try and hurt them when they could have protected and stood up for themselves better. It was then that they let the shame fly away and move on. They then felt stronger after that and waited for Kyuubi's next lesson

"**Now then the next is the wind chakra located at the lungs. It deals with pleasure but is blocked by depression. What is your greatest memory of depression**?" Kyuubi said

The visions once again picked up. Their most depressing memory was the Hokage always trying in his lame brain ways to make it up to them for all the pain and turmoil he caused them. To be forced to watch as other kids laughed, joked and smiled with their families. About how, if a child fell, their family was there in an instant to pick them up and make them well again. Neither twin knew what the love of a mother and father were; never known what that rush of happiness and joy felt like, the exquisite feeling of peace and comfort you get when in a loving embrace. They would often dream of someone holding them in their arms and singing them an ancient song, a woman to be exact. But the face was distorted and blurry and every time the woman was about to tell them who she was, a ghostly hand would come and rip her from their grasps and drag her away. They learned that their depression was always allowing themselves to be alone to feel that no one would ever allow them happiness and let it go.

"**That's good kits, you should never hold on to such sad memories for too long, it would only be a detriment to your growth in the long run." **Kyuubi said now seeing that Naruto lifted his head up at that and the Chakra then fully opened allowing Naruto and his twin to get stronger

"**The fourth chakra is the Water Chakra located at the heart. It deals with love and is blocked by grief. What is your greatest amount of grief**?"

This time neither twin saw any images only saw two people standing before them with their backs turned. Naruto and kimiko looked up in hope, that maybe they would finally get the answers to the questions they have been searching for, for so long. But before they could ask their questions, the two people disappeared, causing the twins to feel grief.

"**Naruto, kimiko, the grief you feel for the loose of your parents is indeed saddening but you must always look at the bright side. As long as you hold them close to your hearts, never forget them, even if you don't even know what they look like, then they will always be there to light your way and guide you through troubled times. For the love of a mother and father will always be with you, even if you don't realize it.**"

After hearing that Naruto and kimiko felt themselves become more at peace with that knowledge.

"**Now then onto the next one which is the lightning chakra located at the center of the mind. It deals with Insight but is blocked by illusion. The biggest illusion that you have is the belief that you are what people claim that you are. The only person that can describe you is you alone. What is the illusion in your mind?**" Kyuubi asked

"We believed people when they called us a demon, monster, or a freak. It was basically what we were called all our lives by everyone we knew. Even by the Hokage that wishes to redeem himself to us. From time to time we catch him muttering to himself in wonder if we really are demons because of our fast learning rate. It came to the point that we even started to believe what the villagers claimed us to be. Monsters…. Undeserving of neither love nor happiness. We know now that what other people say about us is no longer our problem only theirs." The twins said in unison feeling themselves becoming stronger again

"**Well little ones you did really well with this process. Now you both have two more chakras to open but this one is the hardest one to open as once you do you must under go a test to see if you are ready to change or still wish to be the way you are**." Kyuubi stated receiving a nod from Naruto and kimiko as a sign to continue.

"**Now the last chakra is the cosmic chakra located at the crown of the forehead. It deals with Release but is blocked by False attachment. Think of all the False Attachments you have in this world and release them.**" Kyuubi said

Images once again played out in the twins' minds. They were memories of when they would walk with the Hokage and see the respect the man received, how they would sit on top of the Hokage monument and look out at the village, how they would watch the village children play and joke, or when they saw a mother combing her daughter's hair while humming a little tune. The two children had always hoped that someone would be willing to treat them like human beings and care for them in such a way as well. The twins were willing to do anything to show that they were humans, and not they monsters the villagers claim them to be.

They then opened their eyes at that

"Our False Attachment is our humanity? But how can that be a False Attachment?" Naruto asks

"**It's a False Attachment because of the fact that you're not human. You may want to prove that you aren't emotionless monsters, but you have your priorities all mixed up. Don't break your backs just to please someone; it will only make things worse for you in the end. You must like everything else let it go and recreate everything step by step. Once you do that then you will face your greatest test in this training.**" Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding and closing his eyes. He then imagined himself and his sister as normal looking human kids and watched as both slowly disappeared into nothing. He then felt himself lift into the air by absolutely nothing. When he opened his eyes he found neither himself nor his sister anywhere near kyuubi. In fact, he couldn't find his sister either.

Just when he was about to begin his search for his missing sibling he received an uppercut out of no where. Naruto flew into a wall that appeared out of nowhere. when he looked up he saw a look alike of himself standing in front of him with a smug smirk on his face. The look alike's eyes were completely red instead of sapphire blue though. Hearing a chuckling sound coming from the look alike, it spoke in a voice that was slightly deeper then the original Naruto's.

"Welcome to the cosmic realm that rests within your mind. You will do battle against me to unlock you last chakra, the cosmic chakra. Once this is unlocked your power will be far stronger then anyone could ever hope to imagine you to be capable of. Your sister is currently going through the same thing with her shadow self. Just like I am your shadow self. But just to let you know, if I win, I gain control over our body and if you win, well you will gain the cosmic chakra and thus enlightenment. But for now, you can call me void"

Before Naruto could do or say anything, he felt Void gathering his energy, navy blue wind circling around him madly as he started to glow. The same thing started to happen with Naruto only the light surrounding him was a silvery blue. Both shinobi gathering their energy till both energies crashed against each other. Swirling rapidly and clashing furiously. Lightning clouds formed over head and both males tensed, getting ready to lash out at one another.

When a bolt of lightning flashed, it was like a starting bell chimed of and they lunged at each other. Naruto used his magic to create elemental clones of himself and they charged at Void in different patterns and instances. The real Naruto hiding somewhere to gage what Void's strengths and weakness are. To the blonde's disappointment, Void had perfect precision and reflexes; his every move was flawless and didn't do a single thing to waste even an ounce of strength if it wasn't necessary.

Different theories and possibilities started running rampant through Naruto' s mind on what his next course of action would be; al the while keeping his eyes locked on his opponent for fear that he would end up on the wrong end of a kunai without a counter attack ready. He looked for an opening with his inhumanly sharp eye sight, when he saw it, he disappeared in a flash, heading straight towards his targeted area.

The next thing he knew blood was flying in the air, and it wasn't Void's.

"Did you think such a lame brained attack would actually work against me? HA! You are a fool if I ever saw one!"  with that, Void grabbed Naruto by the color and kneed him in the face, sending him flying into a building, a building that wasn't there moments ago.

'_that building wasn't there before. why would it suddenly appear? It seems that all his moves are so convenient to something that shouldn't be there in the first place. If he is my shadow self he should have all the same abilities and intelligence as me. So then why….. GOT IT! _

**With kimiko….**

Groggily she opened her eyes after being thrown through 2 buildings that hurt like hell.

Looking around with her sharp eyes she saw a slight movement in her peripheral vision. Using speed and grace no human should possess she evaded an attack aided for her head and kicked her shadow self in the head. She watched as Chaos went flying into a tree with sick satisfaction.

Only to see the bitch get up like it was nothing! Damn it, they have been fighting for 7 fucking hours and that bitch still won't stay down.

Kimiko had had enough, she was going to take Chaos down in one last move, and if it didn't work then she will loose this fight.

Kimiko took out her flute, it was absolutely beautiful. Starling silver in its color and intricate baby blue sakura petals on it with lime green vine on it. The flute was an absolute piece of art and was kimiko's secret weapon. With this flute she can send you to a alternate dimension, a dimension where she is in complete control or she could control any and all who hear her flutes hypnotic tune. It didn't matter how much you tried to resist, the very moment even one note she played reached your ears you were under her spell.

She started to play an enchanting song that had Chaos stopping in her tracks. Well that is before the dead started popping up from the ground like daisies. In kimiko's magnificent tunes, she gave orders to her minions to attack and defeat Chaos but not to kill her. Chaos couldn't hand all of her attacker at once. Each one coming at her in an intricate sequence and not a single corpse left an opening for her. she was unable to do anything but give in and surrender. (unknowing that her shadow twin Void lost his fight too.)

But then suddenly a blinding light over took her, she remembered hearing her brother call out to her before there was nothing.

**With Naruto….**

Looking around he saw two strips of glowing roads. He saw kimiko standing on one road and him on another. With his eyes following the roads' paths he saw that his led to a giant version of him whose hand looked like they were holding something, the same thing for his sister only it was a version of herself.

He felt the undeniable urge to follow the path to see where it would lead him and to learn all of its secrets. So without further delay he began running at full speed towards his new journey. He ran for what felt like hour and he still wasn't even half way there. But he showed no signs of stopping, in fact, he didn't show any signs that he was even tired, he wasn't sweating nor panting for breath. Quite frankly, he looked like he was doing his early morning jog.

It was only a few hours later that he finally made it to his destination, he stepped before his larger self. Only for the large Naruto to bring his hands down and a glowing ball to encase the smaller Naruto. Naruto would have done something, fought back, anything; until he felt the himself grow in power and knowledge as well as his body changing and shifting to accommodate the sudden change. Felt him self remembering things he never knew he forgot. And he felt himself gaining a missing piece of himself; he never knew he had lost in the first place. He felt empowered and able to do anything.

Naruto was surrounded in the ball for what felt like days before the larger version of himself finally stopped and set him down. And with that it disappeared, the path going with it, causing Naruto to start falling to an unknown location in the infinite and bitter spaces of the galaxy. He passed star and planets, moon and asteroids before he finally started to plummet to earth's surface at an alarming rate.

He passed the atmosphere and clouds, plummeting through trees and branches till he finally hit the ground… hard. He blacked out from the extreme pain that coursed through his body.

**Normal ……….**

When he came to, he saw his sister gazing at him with a hint of concern flashing through her emotionless eyes before it disappeared. She slowly helped her brother into a sitting position before she turned her gaze to the kyuubi relaxing next to her.

"It appears kyuubi that you have some explaining to do…."

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. But the reasons for that are 1) I'm lazy as hell. 2) I had other things to do. 3) I had to think up of what to write down and I needed inspiration which as you can tell… I got from Avatar: the last airbender.**

**I made this chapter good and long as my form of apology and I am currently working in the next chapter. I have a poll on my profile and I would like you to vote on which stories I should concentrate on more. So vote please. **


	3. atempted repair

Together we stand, United as one.

**(for those of you that are confused, they are still on flashback. And just to let you know, this is a looooooooong flashback, well if you count the other part of the flashback from the last chapter)**

Naruto quickly gave his twin a confused look before it vanished as if it were never there. He looked to kyuubi for answers. Seeing the expressions on the twins faces the great fox sighed before he began to speak.

"**What you guys don't know is what you are. Yes I told you that you weren't human, but now it is time for you to find out what you truly are….. kimiko, what do you know about the beginning of earth and the great gods?"**

Kimiko looked at him in bewilderment for a few seconds before answering.

"The great gods were beings that were born at the very beginning of time. Over the millennia the great gods became bored and wanted to create life. Thus earth was born; once that was done they needed to create something to live on their new master piece. They created dragons, demons humans, angels and so many others to occupy the earth and the other worlds that they were the cause of. But none of the great gods' creations fit expectations; there was always a flaw in all of them, whether it was because of arrogance, ignorance, prejudice, and many other reasons. They tried again and this time they created mikos and monks, but their arrogance and prejudice was worse then both a demon's and human's put together And that's about all." Kimiko said with little emotion coming from her voice.

'**it's barely there but they are slowly starting to gain their emotions back, I guess it's because of their heritage coming into play'**

"**of course that's all you know, that's all anyone knows… what no one else knows, is that the great gods tried one last time. They wanted to create the perfect being, or at least one that was gentle. And in thus the no names were created….you and your brother are no names. No names are a mixture of everything wrapped up in one, and it is different for every no name. you are not human, for you have demon traits, you are not demon, for you have no demon blood, you are not a miko, for you are not completely pure, you are not a god, for you still retain your humanity. No names are simply…there. They do what they want when they want and aren't afraid to speak their minds."** Him saying this caused the twins to smirk smugly.

"**What kind of no name you are depends completely on your personality as to which combinations and how many combinations put together create you. Like kimiko is a …..dragon….god…shape-shifter…phoenix…. Devil…and dark fairy. (snicker) you're a dragon for you firey temper and durability, a god for your wrath is not one anyone would want to experience, a shape-shifter for how sly and sneaky you are, a phoenix for the fact that you never give up and hold an air of nobility around you. The devil because you have a very sadistic pleasure in the enjoyment of seeing the pain of those you hate, and you're a dark fairy because you are cold and untrusting." **

"**From the dragon you gain control over fear, shadows, ghost, and poison, you have impenetrable skin that is a hard as dragon scale, yet as soft and smooth as silk, you also gain the ability to transform into a dragon. From the god you have the ability of telekinesis, telepathy, dimensional scream, and the power to bring the dead back to life. From the shape-shifter you obviously gain the power to shape-shift. From the phoenix gain the ability to look into, ones heart and know of their true intention and their health. From the devil you have the ability to go inside one's mind and do anything you want also to control black fire, the fires from hell itself and therefore the hottest flames you could ever create. From the dark fairy you have magnificent beauty and the power to heal, both physical and emotional wounds, and the ability to feel others' emotions.."** Kimiko looked like she was beaming in pride, or at least as much as one can that has yet to understand any of her emotions.

Naruto looked as if he were glaring at his sister, it looks like the blonde was experiencing jealously for the first time.

"**Naruto you are a….dragon….wolf….god….and elements. The god because your wrath is not something to scoff at and you have the power of telepathy, strength, and looks, and dragon because you always take the time to think things through before you do something, your abilities are the same things as your sister only you don't have control over fear, shadows, ghost and poison, but you do have the dragons eyes and intelligence. The wolf is because you can be extremely vicious towards those who harm anyone you care about (which is only kimiko) and the powers you have from it are, speed, grace, telepathy, a bond with all beasts, and the ability to summon just about anything. You are part elements because you are very durable and can adapt to anything, you have control over all elements, telekinesis and another unknown ability, no one has been able to unlock that ability for thousands of years and even I do not know what it is or how to control it. who knows, maybe, bust maybe, you will unlock that forgotten power."**

"something tell me this is not all there is, is there?" Naruto asked. Causing kyuubi to smirk.

"**of course, I still have to train you in all your new powers and you will still be considerably weak compared to your full potential. The reason is because at the coming of age for all no names they undergo a power surge through their bodies. It is so strong and causes so much strain on the body that all no names die during this time……..**-he stopped them from speaking up while he was talking—**but the surge is only for a little while and when it is finally gone, the body starts back up again and the no name comes back to life. It is then that they will be as powerful as they are ever going to get. But before that time, it will take a lot of power and stamina out of you when you try to use any of you powers that aren't mentally based like telepathy."**

"**and if you use up too much power you will pass out for 6 hours or more. You will only be able to use you full powers without becoming tired is when you have come of age."**

He let the twins digest everything he told them. when kimiko looked up.

"Doesn't that mean that our appearances will change." This caused kyuubi to smirk in a mysterious way.

"**you already changed, look in a mirror yourselves."**

Curious, Naruto created an ice mirror where he and his sister peered in, only yo gasp in shock. Kimiko looked so much more ethereal then she did before. you would think her the child of a god with the way her moon kissed skin practically glowed. Her pink eyes were tinted with very light purple and her eyes were cold and wise, as if she has seen it all. Every evil the world has to offer, every drop of fear, every war, that there was nothing she didn't have knowledge of already. Looking into her eyes you would feel as if you are you were standing before a higher being who could care less why you are before them, she had fangs that would make a vampire jealous filled with toxic venom, and sharp deadly, yet dainty claws will with extremely potent acid, she lost any leftover baby fat and you could see the beginning of curves, her hair now went down to the middle of her back and you could see an intricate medium-large tattoo of sakura flowers on her stomach, right over her bellybutton. And on her back was a magnificent tattoo of fairy wings they seemed to be very large but were folded in a position to show they were not in use. Looking at all the different blues, purples, greens, and gold on her wings, you would swear you were looking at a masterpiece.

But the feature that really caught ones eyes was her tail. It was literally made of black fire, it was long and looked sleek, even though you knew you would probably be burned to a crisp, you would have to uncontrollable urge to touch her long beautiful black fire f a tail. (it was Just as long as Sesshomaru's tail and she would often be seen when in true form with her tail curled up like Sesshomaru's usually is) You could tell she was going to be the envy of woman and a wet dream come true to men.

Naruto's change was a shocker as well. He too lost the rest of his baby fat and his whisker marks were more jagged and thicker. His eyes darkened a bit and had an animalistic edge to it, making you feel as if you were being stalked by a mighty predator ever time you caught his gaze. His spiky blonde hair became even wilder and had blood red highlights to it. His muscles became harder and slightly bigger. He gained fangs and claws just as dangerous as his sisters, only he didn't produce poison or acid, he produced viruses, and diseases that were extremely painful and torturous. Around his arms you could see the tattoo of a black dragon winding itself around his arms. On his forehead you could see a gem in the shape of a paw print that had all different elements swirling around in it. You could tell he was going to be quite the heartthrob when he became older.

When their inspection was over Naruto let the mirror dissolve into water before turning their attention back to their furry teacher.

"What will you be teaching us sensei?" both children chimed in unison.

"**Now twins, I will be teaching you separately with a blood clone. That way you will be able to personalize yourselves to create you own strategies for a few hours at the time days at a time and then we will work on you two fighting side by side. That way you don't have to worry about the other holding you back and to help you learn to be parted from your sibling in small doses so you will be ready if the even ever occurred that you two were separated by a large margin."**

The twins nodded in understanding, yet reluctance. They didn't want to think about the thought of them being separated but they knew it was a probability if their enemies realized they were so dependent on one another and would only prove to be detrimental to them. they also understood the fact that there will come a day that they will spend a bit less time with one another if the day ever came that—though unlikely in their opinion—that they start families of their own, they would not be able to be around each other 24/7.

"So, when will we begin?" Naruto asked.

"**Right now…"**

OXO end flashback OXO

Training under kyuubi had been hell on earth, heck it still is, according to kyuubi they still have much to learn to help them learn to control their powers before they come of age. That way all they would need to do would be fine tune their powers instead of learning how to control a super powered version of an ability of what used to be a relatively weak, (when compared to when they come of age) ability. So it was best to learn now.

But now for some unknown reason the Hokage wishes to speak with them about an important mission. Both twins knew it was bullshit seeing as kimiko's little spies told her so. One of which was around her neck pretending to be a buckle necklace. His name is secret, and he is a forsaken. He is one as well as many accidental creations by kimiko.

At the time, she was trying to create a potion to help her with her information gathering when she cut her hand deeply by mistake. The blood fell into the potion and a chain reaction ensued, creating the forsaken. The forsaken were really useful little things, what one knows, all know, they can shape-shift, the have healing abilities, an intelligence to rival a dragon's, they all have the power to teleport from any distance, and nothing can detect their presence but kimiko herself. Forsaken looked like little black blobs that felt squishy and silky to the touch. But they all have a different object or pattern inside them that was a way to differentiate between them. like her favorite forsaken, secret had a glowing gold ball inside him. He was made the leader of all other forsaken in kimiko's stead if she was unable to give them instructions.

The little forsaken were interesting, and the fact that they could multiply like rabbits by dividing themselves and they do not require food, very interesting indeed.

"secret, do you know the reason why the Hokage wishes for our presence?" kimiko asked.

"_**yes, this one knows. Old man Hokage wants you to go into the ninja academy to regain your lost emotions. He's going to go under the excuse that he wants you to protect the last Uchiha."**_ The little forsaken whispered in her ear.

The twins sighed in annoyance, the old man has been on their case for a while now and it was getting aggravating to say the least. They didn't need help getting their emotions, they had them, but they just didn't express them. There was never a point in doing so, the way kimiko expressed her emotions was when playing Ialu and Naruto only showed emotions when listening to his sister or singing along with her melodies.

Sighing once again the twins put and illusion around themselves and headed towards Hokage tower. Running side by side they jumped over buildings and civilians, not stopping for anyone, even with all the shouts at them. entering the tower the two slowed down to a very slow paced walk. Many men were ogling kimiko while their respective females all glared at her in envy and hatred. Kimiko may be eleven years old, but she was very well developed for her age.

Opening the door to the Hokage's room, the twins had to restrain themselves from glaring at the old man.

"Yes, Hokage-sama"


	4. important

Im coming back to fanfiction and rewriting/ editing a lot of my stories. When my mom's boyfriend finally come sometime around march he'll help me make the website I created more effective so I will then return to posting stories and running that website. However I will put chapters up on here but on my website will be the unsecured chapters and where I am going to enter my original stories as well as give recommendations to other stories that I have read and think others would enjoy. So to all the members of my website sorry I haven't been on in a while but I couldn't figure out how to improve it and make it more effective but my mom's boyfriend does so he has to help me with it. I'll message you as well as announce it on fanfiction when the website is fully operational in if you need a new web address to go to. On my profile is going to be a pole of which story you would prefer me to work on first. That will be the story I spend a majority of my time and effort on and will continue to do so until its completion. However I will occationally update the others. I will be taking down all the ANs from my stories because I looked them over and found them to be rather annoying and mostly childish so you won't have to worry about me posting any more of those unless it's really important. I will try to update monthly if not weekly and I am open to any requests for stories as long as they aren't kagome related


End file.
